Au jour le jour
by Ludwidia
Summary: Parfois les choses arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins, avec la légèreté d'un sourire et la simplicité d'un "bonjour". L'amour ce n'est pas toujours une tempête ou un ouragan, c'est parfois une brise qui apaise une vie. [Dron, Boy's love]


Voilà un nouvel OS.  
Un Dron pour bien faire les choses. Sans prétention, juste des petites tranches de vies.

J'ai toujours un problème à savoir quel rating mettre quand y a pas de sexe...

Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Au jour le jour**

\- Ron tu m'écoutes ?

Il releva à peine la tête vers les iris noisettes qui le fixaient avec exaspération. Il ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit Hermione était toujours là, attendant une réponse. Il acquiesça, la laissant reprendre le monologue quotidien où elle lui racontait les nouvelles de son travail au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi Harry n'était pas là pour subir ce compte-rendu, mais il se souvint que le jeune homme était partit en lune de miel avec Ginny. Il oubliait tellement de chose en ce moment. Mais il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier. Sa solitude. Il glissa un regard dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui s'était levée pour illustrer son discours. A une époque ils étaient sortit ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Elle n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Depuis il était resté seul, repensant sans cesse, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à cette époque où ils étudiaient encore à Poudlard. Il regrettait cette époque. Il regrettait surtout ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire à cette époque.

A ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

….

 _Il y avait des murmures lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs du château. Des voix agaçantes qui hurlaient dans ses oreilles. Elles le suivaient partout où il allait. Des brides de rumeurs. Comme le grésillement d'une radio qui aurait perdu sa fréquence._

 _Il avait encore trop bu la veille à la soirée organisée pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce garçon de Poufsouffle dont il ignorait le nom. Hermione lui avait encore fait la morale mais, malgré toute la conviction qu'elle y mettait, il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de lui en vouloir. Ils voulaient tous oublier la guerre qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, oublier les morts. Ron voulait oublier qu'il avait perdu son frère et ses amis. Il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard, à quoi bon passer ses Aspics puisqu'il pouvait travailler avec George, mais Hermione l'avait convaincu, de cette façon si particulièrement horripilante dont elle avait l'habitude. Harry avait préféré rentrer au ministère de la magie comme Auror, et dès le début Ron avait su que cette année ne serait pas pareille._

 _Il allait à chaque fête organisée clandestinement, celles où l'alcool coulait à flot. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût de l'alcool, le whisky pur feu lui brûlait la gorge, mais il aimait l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ces soirées. Particulièrement lorsqu'il n'était plus en état de cogiter._

….

\- Ron Weasley !

Voilà que Draco Malfoy l'attrapait par le bras au détour d'un couloir du ministère. Il savait très bien qu'il travaillait là, il n'était pas bête, mais il avait miraculeusement réussit à l'éviter depuis un an qu'il arpentait le bâtiment. Il l'avait bien entendu déjà croisé de loin plusieurs fois mais il faisait son maximum pour ne pas être reconnu quand il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait pas prévu de se confronter à lui un jour, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais le blond ne devait plus penser à Poudlard maintenant, leurs vies avaient bien changés depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus étudiants, c'était du passé. Il tenta un sourire crispé, en saluant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais parti de Poudlard.

Ron se sentit rougir malgré lui et tenta de camoufler sa gêne. Il inventa des excuses, son frère avait besoin de lui, il n'aurait pas eu son année de toute façon, il n'aimait pas étudier... Rien ne semblait crédible dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter de mensonges. Mais qu'aurait-il dû dire ? Je t'ai fui ? J'ai eu peur ?

Il n'avait pas répondu. Devant son silence, Draco avait tenté de détourner la conversation puis avait abandonné et leur avait souhaité de se revoir vite.

J'ai toujours peur.

….

 _C'était arrivé un soir, un seul, mais Ron ne pouvait pas oublier._

 _Il avait l'impression que l'école entière le savait._

 _Il dansait avec Lavande, elle était déjà perchée sur d'autres étoiles et se collait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise de cette promiscuité forcée mais il avait assez bu pour ignorer totalement une quelconque gêne._

 _Il s'était glissé près de lui discrètement, tapotant sur son épaule. C'était la première fois que Ron le revoyait depuis la guerre, il ne l'avait même pas croisé dans la Grande Salle. Draco Malfoy voulait lui parler. Il délaissa Lavande sur un siège, elle n'était de toute façon plus réellement en état de danser, et s'écarta de la piste. Draco lui tendit un verre en souriant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas que je voulais particulièrement le faire mais l'occasion se présente alors je suis venu te remercier de m'avoir sauvé l'année dernière, Weasley._

 _Ron resta sans voix devant cette réplique lancée sans préambule, son cerveau fonctionnait déjà difficilement dans les vapeurs d'alcools. Il sourit doucement, sans savoir si c'était la bonne réaction, et avala son verre cul sec. Ils avaient continué à discuter un moment, enchaînant les verres. Draco semblait avoir changé, s'être écarté de la doctrine familiale dans laquelle il avait été élevé. Il avait presque un côté charmant avec ces demi sourires qu'il lui lançait. Au bout d'un moment Ron avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de tout cet alcool qui lui bousillait les idées. Le blond l'avait suivit. Ils avaient marché un moment dans l'herbe trempée par la rosée avant que Ron ne finisse par s'écrouler, l'espace tournant trop vite autour de lui. Draco avait ri, semblant se moquer de son inaptitude à tenir l'alcool, mais Ron doutait qu'ils aient bu autant l'un que l'autre. Il avait pourtant ri avec lui, plutôt que de se vexer, parce que son rire était contagieux, parce qu'il avait envie d'être un instant heureux, avec lui. Et c'est peut être pour cette raison aussi qu'il l'avait embrassé. Parce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser._

 _Longuement._

 _Draco n'avait pas résisté, ses mains s'étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux roux, s'y étaient emmêlées. Ron était saoul, il avait oublié, comment, qui, mais sa chemise avait disparu. Les lèvres de Draco sur sa peau étaient douces et humides comme l'herbe sous son dos._

 _Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose après ça. Mais il pouvait le deviner aux restes de sensations, aux filets de visions. Ils avaient trop bu. Qu'aurait-il pu se passer d'autre ?_

 _Depuis il évitait de croiser le Serpentard._

 _Ron avait fini par quitter Poudlard avant la fin de l'année. Il était parti travailler dans la boutique de George. Puis finalement il était devenu Auror._

….

Il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas même sous doloris, pour une question idiote d'honneur et d'ego, mais il était heureux d'avoir revu Weasley. Son visage était toujours aussi couvert de tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres toujours aussi rougies comme s'il sortait d'une séance torride de baisers. Et surtout ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux. Il avait toujours autant envie d'y glisser les mains et d'emmêler ses doigts dans les mèches. Il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier la seule soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il avait un goût d'inachevé quand il repensait à cette histoire, il avait l'impression que rien n'aurait dû finir.

Mais à l'époque Weasley était parti. Il était sorti un moment avec Granger de ce qu'il savait. Une amourette de passage. Quelque part ça lui allait. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre garçon rentre dans son monde. Dans cet univers détruit qu'il tentait de reconstruire.

On lui avait dit qu'en grandissant toutes ses peurs disparaîtraient mais maintenant il manquait d'assurance et ils se souciait de ce que les gens pensaient. Il entendait les murmures derrière son dos. Aux yeux de tous il resterait un apprenti Mangemort. Et tout ça le bouffait.

Il n'arrivait plus à oublier.

….

Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ?

Ron avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu se retrouver coincé dans ce restaurant avec Hermione, Blaise et surtout Malfoy ! D'accord, Hermione et Blaise semblaient sortir ensemble depuis quelques temps. Mais qu'est-ce que lui et Malfoy avaient à voir dans l'équation ?! Il avait réussit à l'éviter à nouveau depuis leurs « retrouvailles » ! Comment Hermione pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?!

Le repas durait en longueur, Hermione posait des milliers de questions à Malfoy. Elle tentait aussi de faire parler Ron, mais il préférait se concentrer sur sa nourriture alors elle racontait sa vie pour lui. Son métier, ses passions, bientôt elle allait dire au blond qu'il dormait en caleçon et qu'il mangeait des céréales au petit déjeuner.

\- Tout de même, il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment avec toutes ses qualités il réussit à rester seul.

\- Peut être parce que tu es la seule à avoir vu ces qualités jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Merci Blaise, ton intervention était agréable. Là encore Hermione traduisit parfaitement les pensées de Ron en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami. Le roux se leva, prétextant une envie pressante, et disparut, entendant dans son dos Blaise s'excuser en expliquant que c'était une blague maladroite.

L'air était frais à l'extérieur, presque froid, sa gorge brûlait légèrement lorsqu'il respirait. Il s'appuya contre une balustrade et inspira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Il était clair qu'Hermione tentait de jouer les entremetteuses entre son meilleur ami et son ancien ennemi. Sûrement une idée de Blaise.

\- Quel crétin.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser insulter mon meilleur ami de cette manière.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et pourtant Draco Malfoy s'appuyait juste à côté de lui en souriant. Il semblait presque désolé de la gêne occasionnée.

Un moment de silence passa alors qu'ils observaient les lampadaires de la rue.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle. Une certaine nuit dans le parc de Poudlard.

Et voilà qu'il faisait à nouveau preuve de cette honnêteté désarmante qu'il avait appris à utiliser depuis la fin de la guerre. Ron sentit ses mains se crisper sur les barreaux de métal et ses poils se hérisser, il faisait soudain un froid glacial. Il détacha doucement ses doigts de la rambarde et se retourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- On a jamais couché ensemble Weasley, lança Malfoy le coupant dans son mouvement. Je sais que tu as cru que c'était le cas, que tu as quitté Poudlard pour ça... Mais l'un de nous deux était assez sobre pour savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ron le fixa totalement désarmé, il ressentait quelque chose entre le soulagement... et la déception.

….

0... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Un ascenseur.  
Il détestait les ascenseurs. Il avait l'impression que les parois de métal se renfermaient sur lui, comme lorsqu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'enfermer dans le placard de la cuisine lors d'une partie de cache-cache alors qu'il était enfant ou lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé enserré dans les lianes de cette maudite plante en première année.

Qui avait donné l'idée saugrenue à Blaise et Hermione de prendre un appartement dans le Londres moldu ?  
D'ailleurs pourquoi s'installaient-ils ensemble ?  
\- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils sont en couple ! S'exclama-t-il avec mécontentement.  
\- Depuis un an.

Ron sursauta. Trop concentré à surveiller les plaques grises qui l'entouraient pour qu'elles ne profitent pas d'un moment d'inattention pour bouger, il avait oublié sa présence. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était monté dans cet ascenseur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers ! Lui et son sourire moqueur en annonçant que l'appartement se trouvait au 8e étage, en lui rappelant qu'il était déjà en retard !  
\- Malfoy, siffla-t-il plein de rancœur en se mettant face au blond.

Mais il fut coupé dans la longue tirade qu'il avait prévu d'énoncer par un soudain sursaut de l'appareil. Les lumières clignotèrent un instant avant de s'éteindre. Et l'ascenseur stoppa sa course. Quand l'éclairage se remit en marche et que Ron réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer il se retrouva tétanisé.

\- Ça arrête souvent de fonctionner sans prévenir l'équipement moldu ? Demanda le blond en regardant autour de lui. Tu es très blanc d'un coup. Tu ne comptes pas vomir sur mes chaussures n'est-ce pas ?

Un demi-sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du roux à cette pensée et il leva les yeux au ciel. C'est l'exact instant que choisit son cerveau pour déclencher l'état de panique. Le plafond lui donna soudainement l'impression de se rapprocher à une vitesse affolante.

Ron se sentit tomber avant même que ses jambes ne se dérobent. Il s'écroula sur Malfoy, qui le retint tant bien que mal contre son torse. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'il respirait difficilement, que l'air manquait dans l'habitacle. Le blond s'accroupit le tenant fermement dans ses bras maintenant qu'il avait assuré sa prise.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ? Tu as peur de rester enfermé ici avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Malfoy voulait sûrement le faire réagir en se moquant de lui mais Ron était bien trop effrayé à l'idée de réellement mourir dans cet ascenseur pour saisir l'humour de son propos. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'un des bras du blond, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.  
Le temps passa lentement, Ron se sentait piégé mais les murs semblaient s'être immobilisés à distance respectable. Il respirait un peu plus calmement.

Soudain un nouveau sursaut s'empara de la cabine.

Il poussa un cri apeuré. Elle allait sûrement s'effondrer les enfermant à tout jamais et les murs finiraient d'écraser leur corps dans les tréfonds de la cage d'ascenseur !

\- Ce n'est rien Ron, ce truc se remet en marche.

Le roux releva à peine que Malfoy venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était trop heureux de sentir le mouvement qui les menait vers le haut. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se releva en tremblant légèrement. Il ramassa le cadeau de crémaillère qu'il avait fait tomber durant ses vertiges.

Les étages clignotaient sur le cadran.

6... 7...

\- Malfoy, ce qui s'est passé dans cet ascenseur reste dans cet ascenseur.  
Le blond acquiesça.  
8.

Le ding signifiant l'arrivé à l'étage retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Hermione et Blaise qui les attendait, une lueur soulagée dans le regard.

….

\- Ron ?

\- Weasley.

Draco soupira longuement avant de lui lancer un regard agacé.

Ron ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais il croisait souvent Malfoy dernièrement, trop souvent à son goût d'ailleurs. Aux soirées organisées par des amis, aux dîners du ministère, dans la cafétéria, dans les couloirs, sur le marché, sur le chemin de Traverse. En fait il lui suffisait de mettre un pied dehors pour se retrouver face au blond. L'air innocent et totalement étonné de la rencontre fortuite et hasardeuse qui les faisait encore une fois tomber l'un sur l'autre.

Un superbe jeu d'acteur.

Il avait pensé se cloîtrer chez lui ou demander à être envoyé en mission sur le terrain, dans un autre pays, de l'autre côté de la planète. Mais il était presque sûr que peu importe le lieu aléatoire où le conduiraient ses pas ou ses obligations il y aurait toujours un jeune homme blond au visage surpris pour l'accueillir.

Il avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience, l'autre finirait par se lasser.

Mais ça ne semblait pas marcher, il avait bien songé à lui énoncer le fond de sa pensée entre divers noms d'oiseaux mais il n'avait pas réussi. Pas qu'il n'eut pas une liste assez longue de noms qui collerait parfaitement à la façon dont il considérait Malfoy.

Seulement il commençait presque à apprécier de le croiser en bas de son appartement.

….

C'était un sentiment étrange qui traversait l'esprit de Ron à ce moment précis.

Il était assit dans un bar du chemin de Traverse sirotant une Bièraubeurre. Rien d'anormal là dedans. Il était accompagné comme ça lui arrivait parfois, ça n'avait rien de choquant. Le plus déconcertant d'un œil extérieur tenait sûrement dans l'identité de la personne assise en face de lui. Un certain Draco Malfoy. Toutefois il n'était plus vraiment inaccoutumé à sa présence désormais. Le détail le plus saugrenu de la scène n'était pas non plus ce sourire sur les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes, là où, à une époque, il n'y aurait eu que des grimaces de mépris. Il y avait longtemps, qu'avec une maturité inouïe, ils étaient passés au dessus des querelles d'enfants.

Pour Ron à cet instant précis le plus bizarre c'était ce pied qui venait de rencontrer le sien et qui glissait doucement contre son mollet.

Un sentiment vraiment très étrange.

….

\- Allez Ron, j'ai tout préparé dans les moindres détails, ce sera amusant.

Amusant dans le jargon de Hermione voulait sûrement annoncer une longue liste de jeux à base de quiz et de tests de connaissances générales. Pouvait-on appeler cela des jeux ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Blaise, tu dois venir !

Blaise par ci, Blaise par là. Ron soupira, il avait marre d'entendre parler de Blaise. A croire qu'elle n'épuiserait jamais le sujet maintenant qu'elle vivait avec lui et avait tout les jours l'occasion de trouver de nouvelles anecdotes.

\- Il y aura Harry et Ginny.

Ils étaient enfin rentrés de leur voyage de noces ces deux là ? Combien de temps ils étaient partis, bien six mois si il ne faisait pas erreur. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait pu se permettre de rater le travail aussi longtemps... Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement occupé à rédiger un rapport.

\- Draco sera là aussi...

\- Draco sera là ? Releva Ron. Il n'est pas en Bulgarie ?

\- Tu viens de l'appeler Draco.

\- Je viens de l'appeler Draco, répliqua Ron en ouvrant la bouche, choqué.  
Hermione tourna les talons, sortant de son bureau.

\- Je te vois ce soir alors !

Ron releva sa plume du parchemin la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais appelé Malfoy par son prénom, ça lui faisait bizarre et lui semblait pourtant assez naturel.

\- Draco...

….

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé ce fichu plat ENTRE eux ?

Ron lança un regard assassin à l'énorme soupière en porcelaine blanche qui était posé contre la portière du taxi. Un gigantesque M argenté recouvrait le flanc se calant entre les poignées. Deux lignes vertes faisaient le tour du contenant surlignant et soulignant la lettre majuscule.

Ron lança un regard acerbe à Draco assis au centre de la banquette juste à côté de lui. Il fixait l'extérieur par la fenêtre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son corps était collé au sien, son bras était posé entre leurs deux cuisses, ses doigts pianotaient imperceptiblement contre le tissu de son jeans lui chatouillant la peau.

En plus de vivre dans le Londres moldu Hermione et Blaise vivait à plus de vingt minutes du premier bureau de transplanage. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à partager le taxi du retour avec Draco et son affreuse et gargantuesque soupière.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui, Ron ?

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas poser ta soupière au milieu.

\- Elle n'aurait pas bien été calée. Cette soupière a plus de 100 ans, c'est un héritage de famille, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de la briser !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Cette soupière était absolument hideuse, il devrait l'enfermer dans un placard et ne plus jamais la sortir, au moins il serait sûr de ne pas la casser.

La main de Draco glissa subrepticement un peu plus contre sa cuisse.

Le bureau de transplanage était-il encore loin ?

….

Les lèvres de Draco bougeaient mais Ron n'entendait qu'un léger bruissement.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait.  
Il ne voyait pas les lèvres de Draco.

Ron fixait sa main droite.

Est-ce qu'une poignée de main durait aussi longtemps normalement ?

La main de Draco était chaude...

Confortable ?

Agréable.

Était-ce normal de discuter tout en continuant à serrer la main de son interlocuteur ?

Ses ongles étaient manucurés.

Sa propre main devait être moite. Désagréable.

Un tapotement sur son épaule attira son attention. Un collègue avait besoin de lui.

Il sépara sa main de celle de Draco.

Froid.

Ron était assis dans son bureau.

Les lèvres de son collègue bougeaient en silence.

Ron fixait sa main droite.

Il avait la sensation fantôme d'une paume contre la sienne.

….

Il regardait Hermione qui riait dans les bras de Blaise plus loin.

Un joyeux anniversaire.

La table était vide, seul y trônait les miettes du gâteau, les assiettes sales et Ron sur sa chaise.

\- Tu ne veux pas danser ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- J'aimerais sortir.

Draco lui indiqua le balcon d'un signe de tête.

Dehors il faisait froid.

La musique traversait avec peine la double épaisseur de la baie vitrée.

Les lumières filtraient à travers les volets des immeubles de l'autre côté de la rue. Un feu tricolore passait au vert pour des voitures invisibles au coin du boulevard. La rue était silencieuse.

La ville était un bruit de fond au loin, dans un autre plan du décor.

Ron s'accouda à la balustrade. Il inspira. Longuement.

Il sentait la présence de Draco appuyé contre le mur un peu à sa gauche.

Il en avait envie. Il avait envie d'être heureux.

\- Dansons.

Draco ne sembla pas surpris. Il lui tendit une main que Ron saisit.

Un bras s'installa contre ses reins.

La musique de la nuit guida leur pas.

….

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Trois coups contre la porte en bois de son appartement.

Ron leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

Onze heures du soir.

Il était tard.

Il se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte, reposant le dossier sur lequel il travaillait sur la table basse. La porte n'émit aucun son lorsqu'il l'ouvrit doucement pour voir qui le dérangeait à cette heure-ci. Peut-être une chevelure brune ou des lunettes rondes, qui d'autre pouvait se permettre une visite si tardive ?

Blond.

\- Draco ? Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'attends depuis un moment...

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper avant, désolé de t'avoir fait patienter.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as ouvert tout de suite.

\- Je ne com-...

Doux.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces. Il faisait froid dehors, elles auraient dû être abîmées. Comment faisait-il pour qu'elles soient aussi douces ?

\- ….prend pas.

\- Je t'ai envoyé pas mal de signaux mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir réagir.

Ron le fixait la bouche entrouverte sans trop comprendre.

\- Tu m'invites à rentrer ?

La porte, sur eux, se ferma.

….

Ron soupira en entendant son estomac gargouiller une nouvelle fois.

Il avait faim, terriblement faim.  
Il attrapa une feuille et y traça d'ailleurs cette phrase « J'ai faim. ». Puis attrapant sa baguette il transforma le papier en avion et l'envoya parcourir les couloirs du ministère à la recherche de son destinataire.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion revenait s'écraser sur son bureau avec un léger crissement contre le bois, tordant légèrement le bout de son nez. Il le déplia et lut l'écriture fine qui s'inscrivait sous la sienne.

« Tu n'avais qu'à manger ce matin. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il aurait bien mangé si quelqu'un ne l'en avait pas empêché en le mettant en retard pour le travail. Il attrapa une plume pour dicter le fond de sa pensée à cette ligne d'italique...

Un sac de boulangerie s'écrasa sur la feuille.

Il releva la tête réceptionnant de justesse un court baiser.

\- J'ai du travail.

La porte claqua.

Ron ouvrit le sac et contempla les croissants à l'intérieur avant de le pousser pour atteindre la feuille.

« Merci Draco. »

L'avion s'envola de nouveau légèrement vacillant à cause de son nez plissé.

….

\- Tu souris.

La voix d'Hermione intercepta ses pensées dans leur lancée, il secoua la tête. Il supposa qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, que son comportement n'était pas en accord avec ce qu'elle lui racontait.

A vrai dire il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Désolé.

\- Oh non, c'était une simple constatation, reprit-elle avant un silence. Je ne t'avais pas vu sourire depuis longtemps. Quelque chose de particulier t'es arrivé ?

\- Je me sens bien Hermione, c'est tout. C'est un sentiment que j'avais oublié. Je me sens juste bien.

Hermione sourit doucement mais Ron commençait déjà à repartir vers d'autres réflexions.

Il se sentait vraiment bien.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser une review : c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur d'avoir des retours (et ça aide à s'améliorer).


End file.
